


Two In The Morning

by goblib



Category: Dickensian (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rain, whoah compeyson is nice wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblib/pseuds/goblib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2 AM and Arthur Havisham isn't home yet. Meriwether Compeyson is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two In The Morning

The bells chimed in the hour, it was 2 AM. The sky was pitch black, bar a few stars and the street lights were giving off a yellow toned haze onto the streets. It was raining fairly heavily too, and as the rain hit the ground it gathered into puddles. Meriwether Compeyson sat at the window of his residence, staring out onto the streets below. It was incredibly tedious, but he was concerned for Arthur as he hadn’t returned yet. The pub would have closed hours ago, and Arthur would always return before midnight at the latest. Despite how silly he was while drunk (and that was fairly often), Compeyson cared for Arthur. Underneath the insensitiveness, he felt sorry for Arthur, it must have been so difficult for Arthur to grow up with no mother, just a father who despised him, simply for loving the same gender, something that couldn't be helped. It was the first time Compeyson had genuine feelings for anyone. 

Compeyson rose from the seat by the window and pulled on his coat. He was going to find Arthur no matter how long it took, for Arthur wasn't the strongest, and the rain mixed with the bitter, winter night air could make him very ill. He hurried out the door, thinking of possible places he could be. Firstly, he headed to the pub, as it was a high possibility that Arthur would be around the pub, possibly asleep. As he got closer to the pub, he could tell that the staff had closed up ages before, so there wasn't a chance of catching Daisy, as she usually knew about the whereabouts of Arthur. This would make everything a lot more difficult, but nonetheless, he would carry on searching until he found Arthur. Wandering around the pub, there was no sight of Arthur, so he carried on down the street for almost an hour, looking for Arthur, and he was going to look everywhere, even if it took him until 2AM the next day. 

Compeyson got to the very bottom of the streets, just around the corner from Satis house. Turning around to look around the other side of the houses, he heard a gentle sobbing noise coming from the distance. It was familiar and it didn't take him too long to realise it was Arthur. He followed the sound, gradually it got louder, meaning he was getting closer. He reached a streetlight, and leaning on it was none other than Arthur. Compeyson approached him, and gently put his arm around his shoulders. This caused Arthur to slightly move back in shock, moving his head from the lamp post, he turned to see who it was. “Arthur, why are you here, and more importantly, why are you crying?” Compeyson said, softly and quietly as to try and comfort Arthur. Arthur avoided eye contact, “Why do you care...” he replied. Compeyson moved slightly, to get a better look at Arthur, who clearly had been crying for quite a while, and was also soaking wet from the rain as well as being cold. “Come home please. You can tell me what’s wrong there, in the privacy of our own home, OK?” he asked, taking his coat off and draping it around Arthur. “You can also dry off and warm up there. You’ll catch something if you spend anymore time out here…” he finished, trying to make eye contact with Arthur. Arthur felt like he was dreaming, Compeyson was being caring in Public, although it was just the two of them. Arthur nodded, before slowly pulling the coat further around his body, and putting his arms in the sleeves. The coat was warm and smelt just like Compeyson. It gave Arthur a nice sensation, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

They eventually got home, the walk there being fairly awkward as partway through Arthur remembered why he hadn’t gone home in the first place and stopped, causing Compeyson to give him a confused look, before they both carried on, not talking at all. Tears were still forming in the corners of Arthur's eyes, but they weren't as bad as before, and went unnoticed by Compeyson. When they entered the single room, Compeyson turned the fire on, before inviting Arthur to sit down. Reluctantly Arthur took the coat off and sat on one of the chairs. Compeyson sat in the chair that wasn't taken and made eye contact with Arthur, before asking the same question as he had before, causing Arthur to cry again. “Arthur please, I don’t want to hurry you but I'm concerned…” Compeyson gently said, shuffling slightly closer to Arthur and rubbing his back to comfort him. Arthur took a deep breath before explaining. “I-I just don’t want you to get married to my sister. I don’t want to lose you, Please don’t do it, it’s going to make me drink more.. I only have you, ” He finished, still crying. 

Leaning forward, Compeyson wrapped his arms around Arthur, gently rocking him to calm him. “It’s going to be okay, I'm doing it for the both of us” He said, as Arthur buried his head into his shoulder. “I don’t care about the money anymore. I just care about us. I- I love you….” Arthur whispered, before lifting his head from Compeyson’s shoulder and looking into the fire. “Arthur, I love you too. This is why I'm doing this. We can move once it’s done, we’ll have money. Things will be better for the both of us, please trust me, I've got it all planned…” was the reply from Compeyson. Arthur moved his head and looked up at Compeyson. “Do you mean it… W-what about my sister and your wife....?” He said, voice shaking. Compeyson took Arthur's hand and held it, gently running his fingers over the top while looking into his eyes. “I did love my wife and you know I never loved your sister. I love you so much though” he replied, before moving his hands up to caress Arthur’s face, slowly wiping away the tears with each thumb. Their eyes met, and Arthur gave the taller man a small smile, as if to say thank you. Compeyson leant in further and kissed Arthur’s forehead and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Arthur leant into Compeyson, still smiling.

Outside, the bells chimed three times, causing Arthur to sleepily say “Is it that early? I didn't think I’d been away for so long… sorry for worrying you” before he stood up and walked to their bed, Compeyson following him. They had shared a bed ever since they moved together, as they had no money for a new one. Neither really minded, it was warm and much better than sleeping on the wooden floorboards or a chair. The pair got changed into their nightclothes and then got into bed. Instead of leaving the largest gap possible between them like usual, they were fairly close, and Arthur laid his head on Compeyson’s chest. Compeyson wrapped his arms around Arthur, pulling him into a close hug. It took some time, but the pair soon fell asleep in each other's arms. This was the start of a romance that would only get better from here.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a havipeyson fanfic for a while so here it is!!!! aaaa!!!!
> 
> ALSO sorry about how terrible the title is. I'm not good at that.


End file.
